


[Podfic] Sluice

by kalakirya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Grooming, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rain, Smut, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of goddessofbirth's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>    Of course it would start raining, Stiles thinks, as he trudges through the woods, slipping on wet foliage every few yards, so that by the time he's within sight of the Hale house, he's soaked, and his hands and knees are filthy.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>    He wonders, again, why he feels the need to do this...Derek's a big boy wolf, hell, he's the Alpha...but he can still bleed, can still die – Peter's death proves that – and maybe that won't happen if somebody has his back.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sluice

**Author's Note:**

**Rating:**  NC-17/explicit  
 **Length:** 16 minutes  
 **download** [from the audioficarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sluice) (15MB MB)  
  
cover by yourstruly  



End file.
